Something was wrong
by Raicheda-Gives-Ya-An-Idea
Summary: indeed something was wrong, and she knew it. when she left her friends knew it, and so they read to find out, they were worried, horrified and relieved at what they found but in the end...even the extra sense of a Celestial Mage, may not be enough. T for paranoia Taranoid, as it has suggestive and explained but none explicit content p.s. I call Jude Joid/joido dun know why


Joid/Joido is what icall jude heartfillia, lucy's dad, i don't know why though, i just do

i don't own fairy tail

if you don't understand theres an explanation AFTER the story in short brief Listing

* * *

5 women were sitting in Lucy of Fairy Tails' house, Books piled high near each of the women who had occupied the room these women were, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Straus, Wendy Marvell, Cana Alberona and Levy McGarden, this place brought a saddening smile to each of the girls faces, originally they had wanted to avoid being there as much as possible but Lucy had made that kind of impossible for them.

Fairy Tail had been partying like usual at the time, nobody had noticed Lucy hadn't been as chipper as usual the past few days, she had been smiling and laughing with everyone like she didn't have a care in the world, but they didn't see it as fake till the last minute, Lucy had got up to return the empty glasses of hers and her friends to the bar, and then there was a loud thump with the sound of breaking glass, for a split second the guild carried on like usual thinking someone was just having a fight as they did, But the next second Mirajane had yelled and ran to Lucy's' side, the livelihood of the guild seemed to freeze at the moment, Wendy was beside their side in an instant healing the cuts from the glass and trying to wake the young stellar mage up as Mira quickly got rid of the glass so it was safe to pick Lucy up, Erza was the one who picked her up and took her to the infirmary, followed by Mira, Wendy, Makarov and a few others, the rest either were to shocked with the sudden happening or began to try and get some normality, which practically failed as they were too worried.

Natsu had snapped out of his state of shock and ran after the small group; Gray picked up Lucy's things and ran after them. Entering the infirmary Wendy was having a hard time healing without finding the cause Mirajane was sat on the bed Lucy was laid on, she was rubbing circles on the back of the girls hand, Makarov and Erza were talking seriously with the occasional comment from Wendy as she worked, Levy was sobbing, Cana was comforting her though she looked on the verge of tears herself, evergreen just sat on another bed looking on, Gajeel took levy from Cana and gave her a hug, levy clung onto him, Cana still rubbing her back, Gray put Lucy's things near the bed and leaned against the wall, Natsu who was next to Mirajane turned and asked if she was okay, Wendy paled and turned to Erza, asking her to go call for Porlyusica. Eyes widened at this and more sobs were heard.

Lucy who was barely conscious gathered up her energy opened her eyes partially, and told them not to, her words were wheezy, strangled, BROKEN but most of all they as well as her facial features held the same loving kindness that she had brought with her to fairy tail, she told them she was fine, and she just needed some rest, that nothing was wrong, and they believed her; Erza took her home and she Natsu and Gray stayed for a while until Lucy fell asleep, they thought she was asleep, she had calmed her breathing to a suffocating level to stop Natsu from worrying,, when she was sure they were should be at a far enough distance she gasped for air, and stumbled out of bed, her breathing became erratic and she started to sway with dizziness from hyperventilation.

Slowly she went to the bathroom and made herself cold bath, going as far as to take ice cubes from her freezer and dunk them in before climbing in herself, with her clothes on. Feeling better after a while, though she was completely freezing she climbed out the bath and took of her soaking clothes, drying herself with a towel, wrapping it around her she exited the bathroom after pulling the plug and sat at her desk getting out her current journal.

Date: 19th of month xx of the year xxx

Location: Guild.

Time: approximately Xx:xX

Activity: returning empty glasses to counter.

Length: Xx:xX apr to Xx:xX apr.

Activity: iced bath.

Witnesses: Guild, they don't know though, and I don't want to worry them.

Result: I guess I was right before this started, I need to leave. But it will catch up anyway. And therefore if I leave, I can't come back.

At least 4 journals had this type of information filled to the brim, underneath it was her diary of day to day some of which could be found in her letters to her mother which led everyone to believe she didn't have a diary and that the letters to her mother was her diary but the letters said nothing about this.

The girls had picked up on the countdown, the last entry of X/1 day left was the very day Lucy had disappeared, left the guild without even letting the master know or leaving a note of some sort, these secret diaries were all they had that could give them any clue to where Lucy had gone, but reading them had told them one thing, something was terribly wrong with Lucy that day when she lost consciousness in the guild for a short while, and if these records were right, it had been happening under their noses for a while, which their memories then served to deepen the feeling of guilt in which they had noticed but passed off differences in Lucy. They had failed her, when she needed them most.

Their search bore fruit when they noticed that the back cover inside the book was lumpy, they used a knife to carefully cut it open and found a small note.

I know your Reading this, didn't take you long, Thank you for your concern, I'm okay now really, I've stopped now, my dad's taking care of me, sorry about worrying you all, I don't know what came over me, I just needed a distraction of some sort after that mission, seeing my team get beaten so badly, was horrible, I know it wasn't my fault, you guys keep telling me that, but I couldn't.. and before I knew it, I couldn't stop, the side effects of the blood loss weren't very pleasant, I knew something was wrong and I knew I was getting worse I knew if I continued I'd end up cutting too deep, but dad intervened when visiting, so I'll be leaving for a while, dad says I'm not trustworthy on my own if I do this, that he isn't going to lose his daughter, especially not before he dies off. but I'm good now, I'm fine, the blade is nowhere near me so I'm getting better. Wish me luck and take care, I'll be seeing you guys soon.

A week became two, two became a month, a month became a year, even after the tenroujima incident we still didn't hear from Lucy. Team Natsu went to Love and lucky merchant's guild for a mission, and came back with a letter and a package, the letter for the guild master and the package for Levy.  
levy burst into squeels and tears when she opened it to find Lucy's book finally Published, but squeels of joy eventually died with the contents of the letter.

Joido and Lucy Heartfillia died on the day x/x/xxx after getting the go ahead for lucy to be able to go back to the guild, they died when the engine lacrimas (whatever you want to call it) on the train exploded, many people were injured, those closest to the engine, the engine staff, had been tossed off the train, and first few cabins were caught in the explosive fire , those responsible for it, namely bandits that had apparently just taken control of the engine room, had also died in the fire after taking over and throwing the staff out.

What startled the guild next is what erza relayed to the guild from the receptionist of Love and Lucky

"Lucy told her father that she had a bad feeling about catching the train home."

Celestial wizards tend to have an extra sense. Countdown was stopped but it began again when she got better. She was right. Death caught her still. And now the guild would mourn their loss once more.

* * *

**A very vague story I know, but I needed the idea out of my head, if you want a simpler version read below:**

So, lucy went on a mission, Natsu, Erza and Gray get hurt badly

Lucy starts to cut

Bloodloss causes her to collapse, wendy didn't know what was wrong

Lucy says she's fine

She keeps a record because she knows theres something wrong with her

She freezes herself in an ice bath to feel better

Her father is nice and visits, thus saving her

Father doesn't trust lucy on her own so he takes her with him

Lucy gets better and finished her book

They deliver book to love and lucky nearing end of tenroujima incident

Lucy has bad feeling bout train, but they leave to board anyway

Train overrun by bandits, passengers don't know, train conducters thrown off train

Train explodes killing some passengers including lucy and her dad

News reached love and lucky so the receptionist places a letter with the parcel for Levy of Fairy tail, but letter is for the whole guild, designated to guild master to read.

Fairy tail receives letter and parcel after tenroujima

Fairy tail begin to mourn

Erza relays a message from receptionist bout something lucy says.

Mourning continues


End file.
